


【德哈】Princes/人鱼王子

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 住在深海的小人鱼德拉科，和想要寻找属于自己的人鱼的小王子哈利
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】Princes/人鱼王子

**Author's Note:**

> 童话风，人鱼德x王子哈

上

德拉科是家族中最小的人鱼。

伟大的人鱼领主卢修斯说，德拉科，不可以接近人类，他们都是邪恶肮脏的。

母亲说，德拉科你要好好待在母亲身边，在海神涅普图努斯的神叉保佑之下你会永葆健康，远离人类给予的痛哭与泪水。

德拉科想，那么人类是什么呢？

穿梭在他发间的兔耳朵水母摇了摇它的兔耳朵，路过他窗边的深海银蛇鱼告诉他人类就是一堆白骨，脸上是两个恐怖的大窟窿，小丑鱼挤过来说不对不对，人类手上长着长长的钩子一下子就能把你拽出水面让你缺氧，活了很久去过很多海域的最智慧的老海龟慢吞吞的说，人类啊是最神奇的动物。

于是在海底之心都驱不散黑暗的夜晚，德拉科溜出家门，他想去看看那种脸上有着两个窟窿手上长着长长的钩子的世界上最神奇的动物。

我大概可以领回来一个做宠物，德拉科这么想。

他游到浅海时，遇到了一大群躲避虎鲨的金枪鱼，消息灵通的金枪鱼们叽叽喳喳地让他快回家，仁慈的纳西莎夫人已经痛哭了好久，让领主庄园的水草都枯萎了。

德拉科悲伤地摇了摇头，让金枪鱼们帮他告诉妈妈，不要伤心，他去看看世界上最神奇的两个窟窿一个钩子就会回家。

他继续向上游去，海水变成了他从未见过的颜色，水的上面有一颗比海底之心还要明亮的珠子，他想如果把它也带回海底，纳西莎一定能原谅他。

一群正在举行比赛的飞鱼路过他，争抢着第一个冲出水面，德拉科学着他们的样子努力摆动手臂以及尾鳍，于是他第一次感受到了空气、微风和阳光。

他还看见了一艘巨轮，他知道那东西叫船，他曾在马尔丁湾谷的泥沙中见过它的尸体，妈妈说那是人类邪恶的工具。德拉科并不觉眼前的船邪恶，因为那上面有一双比纳西莎夫人耳朵上的祖母绿宝石还要好看的眼睛正盯着他看。

那双眼睛的主人也是一只人鱼吗？德拉科看着那个黑发男孩儿想，我可以邀请他到领主庄园去。然后他就被那个男孩儿的身体砸回到水面下。

德拉科躺在一片露出水面的珊瑚礁上休息，旁边是那个昏迷的男孩儿，他的脸上歪歪扭扭地戴着两片圆圆的奇怪东西。德拉科想这只人鱼真没用，不能在水下呼吸还不会游泳，而且他居然没有尾鳍，他一定是受到了海神涅普图努斯的诅咒，真可怜。

珊瑚中的小螃蟹爬了出来告诉德拉科这就是人类，让他快一点逃跑，他会把你蒸得红红的然后扒开你的壳。

德拉科说他并不害怕，因为他根本没有壳。

小螃蟹说快回家吧小马尔福，卢修斯领主的怒火已经让西面海域掀起了巨浪。德拉科告诉它等这个人类醒过来他就会回家。

那个男孩儿动了一下，小螃蟹被吓得又钻回珊瑚洞里。

德拉科一看见那对绿眼睛就忘了自己刚刚说的话，他想一定是银蛇鱼和小丑鱼骗他，这只人类的脸上根本没有两个大窟窿，他捏了捏人类的手，软软的，上面也没有长着长长的钩子，德拉科想但是智慧的老海龟是不是忘记告诉他人类这么好看，比他自己都好看。

黑发男孩儿醒过来坐起身看着德拉科，他开口说，你就是人鱼公主吗？

德拉科摇了摇头，他说他有几个表姐，倒可以算得上是人鱼公主，因为只有女孩子才被称为公主。

这只人类看着他思索这什么，然后他伸开手臂抱住了德拉科，下巴抵着德拉科的胸口仰头看着他，眨着绿色的眼睛。

他对德拉科说可是你好漂亮，你的头发漂亮，你的眼睛也漂亮，你还有闪闪发亮的尾鳍，你一定是人鱼中最好看的一只，你可以做我的人鱼吗？

德拉科红了脸他想好吧小螃蟹没有骗他，这只人类确实把他蒸得红红的了。

人类告诉德拉科他的名字叫哈利，是东边大陆波特国王的王子，他两年前为了寻找人鱼公主出海，他出发前答应过他的妈妈莉莉王后会娶一位人鱼公主当妻子。

德拉科觉得自己像是吃了整整一盘的酸酿藻类，让他的胃沉甸甸地冒酸水，他低着头手指抠弄着小螃蟹家门口突出的一小块珊瑚，他声音闷闷地问哈利为什么要娶一位人鱼公主。

哈利依旧抱着德拉科，他说他的祖先有一位王子，他伤害了一条小美人鱼让她变成了一堆泡沫，他从小就听这个故事长大，他说他不喜欢这个结局，所以他要和一位人鱼结婚，并做出保证自己不会让人鱼变成泡沫。

德拉科听得一知半解，他盯着哈利微红的眼眶只觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，他现在只想亲吻哈利绿色的眼睛，他也这么做了。摘下哈利脸上那个奇怪的东西，这样他那双祖母绿的眼睛就露了出来，他双手捧起哈利的脸，亲吻他的眼睛、脸颊以及嘴唇，就像他的父亲卢修斯领主亲吻他的母亲纳西莎夫人一样。

这样他们两个人都被对方蒸的红红的了。

德拉科想他应该扒开哈利的壳，但是哈利的壳软绵绵的贴在他的皮肤上，轻轻一扯就脱离了哈利，露出他白皙的胸膛。

他顺着哈利的下巴向下亲吻到了他的胸口，他抬头看向哈利，他的祖母绿更加湿润了。

德拉科的阴茎从腔内伸了出来磨蹭着哈利的，让他的脸更加红一点。

哈利吸了吸鼻子说不可以的。德拉科继续他的亲吻问他为什么。

海浪拍打在哈利的小腿上仿佛在催促着他，胆子大一点的小乌鱼们已经爬上了珊瑚想要听他的回答，而无法离开水面的小丑鱼和蝴蝶鱼们只能围在珊瑚周围吐着泡泡，小螃蟹们也把眼睛伸出了洞口。

哈利小声地回答，两个人结婚之后才可以做这种事。他抓住德拉科的手，红着脸问他，所以你愿意嫁给我吗？

德拉科一只手抚上了哈利柔软的臀部，一只手抓住哈利的手放在自己的阴茎上，亲吻着他的脸颊说，你摸摸它亲亲它我就嫁给你。

中

德拉科想，大概哈利真的是很想娶一位人鱼，他没怎么犹豫地就摸了摸以及亲了亲，然后又红着脸眼神发亮地问德拉科愿意嫁给他吗。

或许人类会巫术，德拉科摘下家族徽戒将他戴在哈利无名指上时想到，就像咔纳尔海底冰原上的女妖一样，她们会用咒语让你甘愿献出身上最宝贵的东西，最后让你像石块一样碎掉，不然怎么解释自己现在的行为呢。

在得到了一个软乎乎的拥抱后德拉科又想，他才不要管会不会碎掉，他只想要哈利。

于是他们抱在一起相互磨蹭，哈利舒服的哼哼声让小乌鱼跳回了海里，蝴蝶鱼中最小的那只正在问他的兄长们为什么小马尔福要弄哭那个人类。

哈利瘫软地跨坐在德拉科的尾巴上，他们的液体刚刚溅在对方赤裸的胸膛上。他伸手摸向德拉科平坦的小腹，歪着头对德拉科说，这样你就能怀上小宝宝了吗？

德拉科摇了摇头，海底那群疯狂的海豚曾经告诉过他，要先变大然后再插入对方的入口，填满它，之后小宝宝就降生了。

他把这个说法告诉了哈利，哈利摸遍了德拉科尾鳍上每一片鳞片也没有找到一个入口，反倒是让德拉科刚刚变小的东西又变大了。他红着脸说，你没有一个入口。

德拉科动了动放在哈利身后的手指说，你倒是有一个。然后他的手指让哈利哭的更厉害了，这一次蝴蝶鱼和小丑鱼们彻底游开了，小乌鱼犹豫的时候没有注意到拍过来的海浪，在哈利又一次尖叫声中，被浪花推得远远的了。只剩下被困在家里的小螃蟹发现自己需要改变对人鱼的认知，他们可是有着能够折磨人类能力，这叫声可比被扒开壳惨多了。

德拉科照着海豚们说的那样，先变大然后插入入口，最后在抽动之中让液体填满哈利。他们抱着对方目光一起落在了哈利微微隆起的小腹上。

这样我肚子里就会有个小宝宝吗？

德拉科亲了亲他可爱的嘴唇说，大概吧。

介于哈利并不愿意吃珊瑚虫，所以德拉科带着他向南方游去，在遇见的第一个小岛上休息，这大概是讨人厌的海鸥们经常歇脚的地方，灌木丛中的红果子没有一颗是完整的。哈里挑了两个最大最光滑的塞给德拉科，此时他正坐在海边的礁石上拍动尾鳍和浪花戏耍。

德拉科新奇地摆弄着手里的红果子，然后学着哈利的样子把它放入口中，他第一次尝到了比纳西莎夫人做的海葵蜜还要甜的东西，他转头看向身边的哈利，好吧其实是第二次，第一次的头衔要留给哈利的嘴唇。

风吹动德拉科的金发，发丝在空气中轻盈地舞蹈，现在连他的浅色睫毛也闪闪发亮了，哈利嘴里的红果子还没咽下去就痴迷地吻上了他的脸颊，甜甜的汁液也蹭在了那里。他又冒出那种傻乎乎的表情了，他想自己此时应该像游吟诗人那样为德拉科作一首赞美诗，可是他想不到一句人类的语言能够形容他的美丽，于是他把自己说过的话又重复了一遍，他对德拉科说你一定是人鱼中最好看的一只。

德拉科也亲了亲他的额头，你也一定是人类中最可爱的一只。

那颗堪比海底之心的珠子逐渐变红最后沉到了海面以下，德拉科想也许父亲母亲此时也能看见它了。

他们在礁石上平坦的一处躺下来，哈利靠着他的肩膀，周围只有海浪和沙滩的窃窃私语以及灌木丛那边偶尔会传来风吹过的沙沙声。

德拉科摆弄着哈利的黑发，一边想象着它们在水中摇摆的样子。他张开嘴，喉咙中吟唱出美妙的歌声，那是人鱼古老的歌谣，也是送给爱人的誓言。海水稍微漫上来了一点，哈利贴的他更近了。

银河正由南向北慢慢移动，来到他们头顶时，德拉科刚刚结束一段吟唱，他被眼前由宝石串成的银色丝带吸引住了，他想人类可真富有，他们的宝石比马尔福庄园金库里的还要多还要闪亮。

然后他在哈利口中得知那些是星辰，它们由牧星人驱赶着每晚都在天空中游荡，每颗星辰都有自己的家人，它们组成星座，每次迁徙的时候它们都一起行动。

他顺着哈利圆圆的指尖，认识了船底座先生和长蛇座夫人，不过令他印象深刻的是狮子座和右上方由四颗主星组成的小狮座，哈利告诉他那颗大狮子象征的是他的父亲波特国王，小的那只是他自己。那是波特家族的守护星，也是他曾经最喜欢的星座。

而现在，哈利的手指向北方的天空划去，星星们也识趣地给他让出一条路，一条长龙盘旋在他的指尖之上。

哈利告诉他那是天龙座，是他现在最喜欢的星座。

德拉科觉得自己的心无限膨胀起来，好像要托着他一直飘到那些星辰身边去一样，他俯身亲吻哈利比星河还要璀璨的眼睛，他说，现在小狮子也是我最喜欢的星座了。

他们开始在这个小岛上生活，鱼群们会送来可以食用的藻类，而德拉科更喜欢看哈利和那些飘在天空中长着尖尖嘴巴的飞鱼们争夺食物，每一次哈利都能大获全胜抢下所有红果子的食用权，最后让它们在腐烂之前都进入到德拉科肚子，他会亲吻德拉科来品尝果子的味道，然后在下一次敌人来袭之前，将甜度较高的那一丛矮枝上的果子都摘光。

通常德拉科只能坐在礁石上看着哈利跑来跑去，因为他曾在父母的见证下向海神涅普图努斯的神像立下过誓言不会踏上陆地一步，虽然他那个时候还不知道陆地是什么。

德拉科告诉告诉围在他身边的鱼群，在这个距离外居然也可以清楚地看到哈利睫毛扇动的幅度。小鱼们已经听腻了他那些关于人类的描述，有几只会假装晕过去翻着肚皮顺着海流飘得远远的。天气太热的时候，他会拉着哈利躲到海里教他如何在水中呼吸，然后在哈利每次失败的时候亲吻上他。

这样的日子一直持续到西方那片乌云飘过来之前。

他们那时正在礁石上玩一种哈利教给德拉科的黑白棋游戏，棋子是自告奋勇的小寄居蟹们，哈利那一方的棋子总是不肯听话地停留在一个点上，当他再一次抓回乱跑的寄居蟹时看到了德拉科脸上狡黠的笑容，这才意识到都是这条人鱼搞的鬼，但是他奇怪地只觉得开心，不由自主伸开双臂抱住德拉科亲吻德他的下唇，可怜的寄居蟹就这样被他的小腿扫落礁石，在慌乱之中潜入沙子。

这时他们才注意到周围的变化，德拉科不知道为什么头顶那片海洋会变成灰色并且不断落下水滴，但是他看清了远处那些不断翻涌的银色巨浪，那是他的父亲马尔福领主的怒火。

下

哈利觉得自己大概快死掉了，他被路过的商船发现时，正坐在那块礁石上哭泣，鱼群们围在他旁边吐着泡泡想要安慰他，就连讨厌的海鸥们也不再啄他的头发，它们把红色的浆果放在他的身边，但哈利的眼泪滴在上面，让那些果子变得酸涩了。

波特王国的子民召开了盛大的庆典来欢迎他们的王子回家，但是宴会上并没有王子出现。

哈利只是躲在屋子里不停哭泣，他告诉他的妈妈莉莉王后，他把他的小人鱼弄丢了。

他只能看着那些白色的浪花缠上德拉科的尾鳍将他拖入水中，他的人鱼消失在水面以下时，哈利只来的及哭喊着告诉他不要变成泡沫，他会去找他的。

他尝试跳入那片带走德拉科的漩涡中，但是浪花总是推拒着将他送回岸边，大海永远地拒绝了他。

夜晚的星空中，小狮座一天一天地黯淡下去，整个王国开始流传着哈利王子病重的消息，善良的孩子们会在每天的清晨以及夜晚为他们的小王子祈祷。

国王和王后来到王子的寝殿时哈利的绿眼睛已经没有了神采，莉莉哭泣着将一瓶魔药放在哈利手中，她告诉哈利那会帮助他找到他的人鱼。

哈利再一次出海了，他们的船顺着天龙座的方向前进，那条长龙也像小狮子一样黯淡着，哈利悲伤地想他的小人鱼是不是就要变成泡沫了。

终于，他们的船追上了牧星人的脚步，停在了天龙座的的下方。

哈利向他的朋友们道别，正如他出发前同波特国王还有莉莉王后道别那样，他说他要去找他的小人鱼了。

他喝下了那瓶魔药，然后像他第一次见到德拉科那天一样，纵身跃入那片大海。

浪花没有像以前那样抗拒他了，泛着魔法光亮的泡泡包围着他，透过泡泡们的倒影哈利发现自己变成了一只绿眼睛小鱼，他红色的鳞片偶尔会闪过金色的光晕，右边的胸鳍上附着一圈绿色的痕迹，那是德拉科送给他的戒指。

他摆动身上所有能摆动的部位，但是那些不听话的鱼鳍以及时不时改变方向的水流让他只能在水中不停翻滚，当他撞进由海底紫珊瑚装点成的花园时，一片海绵接住了他。

那片海绵告诉哈利，它从没见过像他这样好看的小鱼，它可以为将头顶的孔洞送给他作为庇护场所，只要哈利愿意留下来。

哈利摆了摆它的胸鳍拒绝了，他想告诉这位亲切的海绵女士他要去找他的小人鱼德拉科，但是他发现自己发不出任何声音。

哈利用尾鳍蹭了蹭海绵女士向她告别，笨拙地向海底的更深游去，周围的水温越来越低了，哈利终于知道为什么德拉科的皮肤总是凉凉的了。

一群纳瓦尔虾从他的身边游过，它们像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡地吵闹着，哈利听到最年长的那只告诉他的同伴们，小德拉科被卢修斯领主关了起来，他房间的窗子上被钉上了坚硬的鲸鱼骨，小马尔福大概再也离不开庄园了。另一只纳瓦尔虾说，小马尔福的痛苦已经让海底之心出现了裂痕，等它彻底破碎的那天，马尔福庄园就要举行一场葬礼了。

哈利不敢继续听下去，他努力地向前游着，光线变得越来越暗，海底的断崖只能显现出模糊的影子，犹如深海的巨兽一般匍匐在那里，哈利害怕极了，但是他并没有让自己停下。

当光线暗到他只能靠着自己鳞片上不时闪过的金色光晕才能看清周围时，哈利被一只海螯拦住了去路，他告诉哈利前面是马尔福的领地。

它挥舞着自己巨大的鏊钳说不能让这只小红鱼通过，除非哈利能送给他一片鳞片，因为他喜欢哈利鳞片的颜色。

哈利摆动着尾鳍同意了，忍痛让那只海螯拔下了一块自己的鳞片，他痛的快要晕过去了。

哈利看着面前的海螯将那块鳞片装饰在自己的螯钳上时想着那没关系的因为他就快见到德拉科了。

但是他伤口处的血腥味引来了更多只海螯，大概是太喜欢哈利鳞片上闪烁的金光了，他们邀请哈利留下来，承诺可以为他提供充足的贝类肉酱，只要哈利愿意献出所有的鳞片。

在它们的螯钳争抢着想要抓住眼前的小红鱼时，哈利逃走了，他慌乱中游进了一股洋流，然后被它带着飘向另一个方向，那群海螯们只能在原地气呼呼地挥舞着它们的巨螯，小心翼翼地避开那股洋流。

哈利想他得挣脱这个，然后去找他得小人鱼。但是他的胸鳍太小了，尾鳍在刚刚得的逃串中被某一只螯钳剪出了一个缺口，这样一只伤痕累累得小鱼是没有太多力气的。

洋流带着他向前飘去，路过一片白羽管虫田的时候，哈利终于一只海龟的帮助下冲出了流水的屏障，这让那些白羽管虫吓得将他们白色的羽毛缩回了体内，在海床之上给他让出了一条弯弯曲曲的小路，在路的尽头是一座散发着温暖光晕的宫殿。

哈利快乐地转了个圈，现在它稍微能够熟练地使用他的鱼鳍了，他想那会不会就是德拉科的家呢。

他穿过宫殿大门时小心避开了那些筐蛇尾的触手，它们像蛇发女妖戈耳工的头发一样堵在门口。

大殿里并没有哈利想见的小人鱼，只有一位白发苍苍的老人坐在王位上。

他对哈利说，过来，人类的孩子。

哈利游向他，在他握着神叉的右手边停住。

老人用手指摸了摸哈利受伤的鳞片和尾鳍，然后它们就被治愈了，像是新的一样。哈利用自己的右鳍拍打着他的手指表示感谢，老人看见那上面绿色的印记笑着问他，你就是把小德拉科迷住的人类？

德拉科的名字让哈利高兴地翻滚起了身体，他在老人拖得长长的白胡子中穿梭着，逗得他咯咯地笑了起来，大殿里的海水也变得更加温暖了。

哈利停在老人的膝盖上时，他正把笑得差点滑落得王冠扶正，他用手指拨弄着哈利的背鳍说，上次这么开心的时候，已经是几百年前了。

哈利歪着身子表示疑惑。

老人告诉哈利，海底的生物们都敬重他畏惧他，他们把他的神像供奉起来，向它起誓向它祷告，但从来没人到他的神殿里陪他说话或是替他挠痒痒。

他说如果哈利能帮他一个小忙，他就会告诉哈利马尔福庄园的方向。

于是在哈利用胸鳍帮老人挠了后背的痒痒之后，从他那里得到了一粒光作为谢礼。

去吧，孩子，去把卢修斯那个古板的人鱼气得火冒三丈吧。

哈利蹭了蹭老人的脸颊后，跟着那粒光离开了，他游了很久，路过了一群远远地向他招手的女妖和一片黑珊瑚森林后，他们终于到达了马尔福领主的庄园。

那是一座嵌满白贝壳的城堡，塔尖上镶着一颗就快碎裂的珠子。

那粒光闪了闪后，钻进了哈利的身体里，哈利摇了摇尾鳍感受着它带来的温暖。

他穿过庭院里那些枯萎的水草和海葵花，找到了那扇钉着鲸鱼骨的窗子，哈利小心地从白色骨骼的缝隙中穿过去，他终于看到了他的小人鱼。

德拉科虚弱地躺在那里，他好看的灰蓝色眸子被遮在了眼睑之下，那些被哈利亲吻过无数次的金发变得暗淡无光，同他的嘴唇一样苍白了。

哈利游过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，德拉科并没有像往常那样笑着睁开眼睛，他真的太虚弱了，好像下一秒就要变成一堆泡沫。

纳西莎夫人进来的时候，哈利正窝在德拉科的胸口哭泣。她面色哀伤地俯身在床边，眼泪刚刚脱离她的眼角就变成了一颗颗珍珠滑落下来。她亲吻着德拉科的额头，低声呼唤着他的名字，然后吟唱着一段古老的咒语。

德拉科终于醒过来了，他原本灰蓝色的瞳孔几乎要变得透明，他苍白的嘴唇开合着，无声地呼唤着哈利的名字。

哈利蹭了蹭德拉科的指尖，又游过去亲吻他的眼角，那里也开始渗出一颗颗珍珠了。

纳西莎夫人挥了挥手，那些钉在窗子上的鲸鱼骨消失了。

她亲吻着德拉科的额角，悲伤地对他说去吧，去找他吧。

德拉科的眼睛里终于恢复了些生气，他抱住纳西莎夫人哭着请求她的原谅。纳西莎夫人只是将他的金发梳理整齐，哀伤地告诉他海神涅普图努斯永远都会守护他的。

德拉科离开了他的房间，离开了马尔福庄园，离开了昏暗的深海，游出了水面，他来到第一次见到哈利的地方，那里只有平静的海面以及漫天的繁星，德拉科在那些星辰之中寻找着，但是那只大狮子的右上方空落落的，他的小狮子不见了。

他又向南游去，找到了那座熟悉的小岛，鱼儿们还没有散去，海鸥也在等在那里，但是他的哈利不见了，只剩下礁石上腐烂的红果子。

鱼群们告诉他那只人类被一艘大船接走了。

德拉科只能坐在礁石上哭泣，那些珍珠在扑通扑通落入海水之前，映射着星辰们的影子。

哈利浮在德拉科的尾鳍边，那些珍珠就在他身测落入水中，然后沉在水下的泥沙之下，仿佛每一颗都砸在他的心里。

他跟着德拉科一起哭泣，无声地呐喊着，帮帮我吧。

哈利身体里的那粒光浮了出来，它变成了一个气泡包裹住哈利，将他送到德拉科的身边。

德拉科哭红的眼睛看着眼前的气泡，那里有一只红金色的小鱼，而他的眼睛是德拉科亲吻过千万遍的颜色。

哈利？

然后啵一声，好像是魔法一样，气泡破裂的瞬间，那只绿眼睛的人类落到的了他的怀中。

他接住了他，然后他们亲吻了对方的眼睛和脸颊。

波特王国的西海岸举行了盛大的婚礼，海岸线上被人们铺满了百合花为了庆祝他们的王子终于娶到了他的小人鱼。

卢修斯领主不得不陪着纳西莎夫人一同出席，因为海神涅普图努斯是他儿子的证婚人。

花白胡子的海神挥着神叉赐予了德拉科双腿以及哈利可以在水下呼吸的能力，他们在众人的注目下宣誓并亲吻对方。

宴会一直持续到了晚上，人群一起高呼他们的王子和人鱼的名字。如果这个时候有人抬起头望向天空，就会发现那只小狮子和他的小天龙正依偎在北方的天空之上。

FIN.


End file.
